Nueva oportunidad
by Lucas Ronaldo
Summary: Los Decepticons y los Autobots vivirán una realidad muy distinta tras el sacrificio del legendario Optimus Prime. (Epílogo)


_**Debido a que Transformers: Prime no tuvo una conclusión "sólida" pues decidí tratar de hacer un epílogo. Tengo planeado muchas cosas interesantes que a lo largo de los capítulos saldrán a la luz. Perdonen si mi escritura tiene algunos errores, lo importante es arriesgarse.**_

_**Espero y les guste. Dios los bendiga.**_

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el legendario líder de los Autobots, Optimus Prime, sacrificara su vida para la reanimación y restauración de Primus, el creador de los Cybertronianos, para que éste pudiera nuevamente dar vida a nuevos individuos, y así hacer que el planeta, en momentos venideros, volviera a ser habitado. A decir verdad, sólo habían transcurrido días, y cabe mencionar de que todo se volvió demasiado tranquilo, rutinario, no se ha presentado nada fuera de lo normal, sólo los Autobots andando por aquel planeta, viviendo al día, tratando hacer de Cybertron un lugar mejor, reconstruyendo aquellas grandes ciudades desiertas y derrumbadas. El compañerismo se tornó un elemento muy indispensable entre estos; se logra sentir, incluso apreciar, como un ambiente de espesa niebla, casi palpable, una amistad diferente, más unión y conjunto, comprendiendo la nueva responsabilidad que ha caído en sus manos. Han habido cambios, la mayoría positivos, como eso de que Megatron se ha marchado, y podría decirse de que ahora es una atmósfera libre de estorbos, a pesar de que el gladiador aún siga por ahí vivo, yendo a través del universo con un nuevo entendimiento, reflexionando, analizando sus acciones, ideando una conclusión que tal vez lleve mucho tiempo hallar, creando una perspectiva más clara acerca de todo lo que hizo y de todo lo que hará a lo largo de su existencia. Eso es lo que se especulaba, pero en varias ocasiones llegaba ese pensamiento de que podría volver y tomar venganza, causándoles una cierta preocupación, provocando que observasen hacia el cielo para ver si no venía a lo lejos. Pero también algunos negativos, como la muerte del último Prime, que muchas veces se figuraba que no era necesario, que no era esencial, que tal vez pudo haber existido otro modo para poder resucitar a Primus, pero el líder insistía, sabía que no había otra manera, que todo marcaba un necesario sacrificio que por consecuencia iba a dar una gran victoria; pero lamentando que la era de los Primes llegaría a su final. No se ha sabido nada de Starscream, ni de Arachnid, ni de Shockwave, tampoco de Predaking, todo saldrá bien mientras ellos no interfieran o mientras se mantengan alejados. Ahora, los mismos Autobots deben de enseñar a los futuros habitantes un nuevo concepto que aprendieron durante su estadía en la Tierra: Familia.

* * *

Mientras Bulkhead, Wheeljack y los demás Autobots se encargaban de llevar a cabo la reconstrucción de las ciudades, Ratchet y Ultra-Magnus estaban dentro de la nave Decepticon, monitoreando la zona, en busca de alguna otra señal de vida, como cuando se localizó en el radar de Magnus la de los dos Predacons que merodeaban por las ruinas.

Ultra-Magnus insistía en que debía hacerse un reconocimiento del área, debido a que de imprevisto supieron que no estaban solos y que, además, por causa de ello, hubo heridos, algunos muy de gravedad. El médico simplemente obedeció las órdenes, ya que todos sabían de que Magnus era el segundo al mando del escuadrón.

Aunque la nave estaba muy afectada debido a los grandes impactos y daños que sufrió, sorprendemente, el puente principal aún permanecía funcionable. Se había acordado que la someterían a reparaciones muy pronto, pero eso tendrá que ser en otro momento.

En la pantalla, el detector comenzó a inspeccionar los diferentes sectores. Emitía un leve sonido cada vez que la línea giraba sobre su propio eje, dando una vuelta completa. Ratchet tecleó unas cuantas cosas para luego voltearse y hablar al jefe.

—El radar está listo —dijo —, emitirá una señal de alerta cuando detecte alguna forma de vida que merodeé por aquí.

—¿Estableciste un radio específico de búsqueda? —preguntó Ultra-Magnus.

—Sí —respondió, mirando a través del hombro hacia el monitor —, un radio de 30 kilómetros; pasando más allá de la zona en donde están Bumblebee y los otros, establecerlo más grande sería innecesario.

—Correcto —dijo el líder —. Aguardaremos hasta que aparezca algo, estate al pendiente.

Ratchet afirmó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo con el rostro serio —, ahora me gustaría que me deje trabajar a solas, señor.

A Magnus no le agradó el tono de voz con el que habló el científico, pero no dijo nada hasta después de unos segundos.

—Por supuesto —se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero, antes de salir, se detuvo un momento. Giró un poco el torso hacia donde el científico; estaba haciendo unas cosas en el computador, por lo que le vio la espalda únicamente. Sintió curiosidad por saber en qué iba a trabajar.

—Doctor —dijo suavemente.

—¿Sí, Ultra-Magnus?

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

La pregunta hizo que Ratchet se sintiera desanimado, porque en realidad no tenía nada que hacer; lo había dicho porque quería estar solo.

—En unas cosas, señor —respondió firmemente sin mirarlo.

El líder enarcó una ceja, emitiendo un leve sonido desde su garganta con la boca cerrada. Después de ello, se fue de la sala sin decir nada más.

* * *

La zona urbana estaba un poco lejos, así que Ultra-Magnus tuvo que recorrer bastante camino para poder llegar a con los demás. Era casi un desierto; se podía contemplar con mucha hermosura el suelo iluminado por las líneas organizadas de color azul claro que provenían del corazón de Primus. El sol amarillo con su magnífico resplandor segador; un calor placentero, la unigénita luz universal.

Las tropas Decepticon y los Autobots trabajaban juntos en la reconstrucción; en vez de luchar o pelear decidieron ayudarse los unos a los otros para sacar adelante a Cybertron. Ya no hay razón para la contienda, pero si hay miles para la concordia.

Bulkhead, desde el suelo, estaba diciéndoles a todos lo que debían de hacer. Un sujeto de gran tamaño y gran peso como él no debería estar en ese tipo de estructuras; no cabría o la misma podría vencerse, pero eso sí, ayudaba en lo que se requería, pasando o ayudando a cargar los materiales.

—¡Colóquenlo ahí! —gritó —, ¡un poco más abajo, un poco más, ahí está bien! —añadió para al final alzar el pulgar en señal de afirmación. Reparaban un edificio.

—¿Qué sigue ahora, "arquitecto"? —dijo juguetonamente Wheeljack a Bulkhead desde arriba.

—¡Qué no me digas arquitecto! —respondió frustrado.

Bumblebee se le acercó desde atrás, llevando en su hombro un montón de tubos largos.

—De hecho, Bulkhead, si lo eres —dijo el scout —, te queda ese sobrenombre.

El grandote verde lo miró y soltó un bufido.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado?

Arcee se acercó con él, cargando unas herramientas en sus manos.

—Mucho, Bulk —respondió —. Tenemos suerte de tener a alguien que sabe de estas cosas.

Bulk la vio. Es cierto de que han existido muchos ingenieros o arquitectos muy bien calificados en Cybertron. Pero sus amigos consideraban a Bulkhead especial, como si fuese el mejor de todos.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices..., está bien —y sonrió.

Después de ello, llegó Ultra-Magnus en su modalidad de tráiler. Bulkhead escuchó el sonido de su gran motor, lo que provocó que voltease y que lo viera transformarse.

—Ultra-Magnus.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó el líder.

—Muy bien —respondió señalando con la vista al equipo de trabajo a lo alto del edificio —, las tropas de Megatron han sido de gran ayuda. Tenemos un gran número de trabajadores.

—Me alegro de ello —expresó.

—Aunque, bueno, el tiempo que llevaría terminar todo permanece aún incalculable.

—Por ahora no te preocupes de ello —señaló Magnus —. Lo importante es seguir esforzándonos —colocó su mano encima del hombro de Bulkhead —. Haz estado haciendo un gran trabajo, soldado.

—Muchas gracias señor —dijo complaciente —, todos hemos hecho un gran trabajo.

Ultra-Magnus se alegraba; todo iba por un muy buen camino, vacío de conflictos, lleno de esperanza.

—Bueno —dijo Bulk mientras se agachaba y recogía un material de aspecto pesado en sus manos —, tengo que seguir con el deber. Permiso para retirarme.

—Permiso concedido.

Knockout se aproximaba a la escena caminando, viendo a Bulkhead cargar aquellos objetos pesados. Ultra-Magnus se percibió de ello.

—¿Por qué no estás trabajando? —cuestionó fuertemente el líder.

Knockout lo vio asombrado.

—Por favor señor, yo no sirvo para esas cosas. Yo soy un médico científico, no un constructor.

—Tal vez, pero al menos podrías ayudar en algo.

—Eso hago —dijo —, estoy al pendiente de cualquiera que llegue a lastimarse para atenderlo de inmediato —le señalo —. Por los menos agradezca de que ahora haya DOS médicos en este equipo.

Ultra-Magnus lo observó con disgusto, pero el punto de Knockout era cierto. A pesar de que todavía no confiaba íntegramente en él, era una gran ventaja tener ahora a dos expertos de la medicina en el mismo bando.

—Oye, ¿no te incomodan esos hombros gigantes que tienes?, digo, es que te ves un poco raro con ellos —le señalo Knockout cruzándose de brazos haciendo una expresión de desagrado.

Ultra-Magnus abrió los ojos de par en par mientras él mismo se los veía, luego le devolvió la vista al científico con una faceta de aburrimiento.

* * *

Ratchet usaba el computador. Estaba callado, en silencio, totalmente solo en aquella habitación, lo menos que quería era compañía, deseaba que su conciencia y él fueran los únicos presentes en el lugar. Buscaba tener una ocasión privada para pensar acerca de las cosas que habían estado pasando.

Admitía cada vez que tenía oportunidad de que se sentía fatal tras haber perdido a su gran amigo. Lo consideraba como su hermano. No quería que muriera. ¿Por qué no hubo otra manera?, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así?, soltaba jadeos en cada instante que transcurría. Toda clase de preguntas penetraban en su mente; todas sin ninguna respuesta.

Por más que presionaba el teclado digital, por más rápido que lo hacía, todo se volvía frenético, el ambiente se tornaba inestable para él, tenso, como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared: Sin salida.

Se detuvo. Recargó las palmas en el escritorio dejando caer su rostro hacia abajo, resoplando. Ya no pudo más. Debía poner un alto.

—¿Por qué tenías que irte, Optimus? —se dijo así mismo —, si hubiese existido alguna otra forma para evitar que te sacrificaras, ¿la habrías respetado?

Alzó la mirada hacia el monitor, logrando percibir de manera opaca su reflejo.

—Sólo espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta —dijo en voz baja —, todo sería mejor si estuvieras aquí, disfrutando la victoria, disfrutando la recompensa de todo lo que te esforzaste para lograr la paz en Cybertron; el descanso que siempre mereciste tener.

Un silencio. Aprovechó para soltar un gran suspiro. Se le vino a la mente la tonta idea de que sí podía construir una máquina del tiempo. Soltó una risilla.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Ratchet? —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja —, de todos modos, si pudieras hacerlo sabrías que cambiar el futuro no sería la verdadera realidad de las cosas.

Sin previo aviso, la computadora emitió una señal de alerta; una forma de vida se había detectado, el médico alejó la cabeza sorprendido. Rápidamente empezó a escribir algo en el mismo aparato; quería descifrar de quién era, pero debido a que era muy débil no era posible saberlo. Decidió llamar a los demás para que fuesen a investigar, ya que la anomalía estaba cerca de la posición de los Autobots.

Bulkhead y Ultra-Magnus cargaban un trozo de metal gigante; cada uno posicionado en un extremo. Debido a que era muy pesado, se le dificultaba a Bulk llevarlo solo, por lo que Magnus quiso ayudarlo. De manera lenta lo trasladaban.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto, Bulkhead? —preguntó el líder con dificultad.

Bulkhead lo escuchó.

—Siempre me he interesado por la construcción y por la demolición —respondió tranquilamente—, es algo que me divierte mucho. Y lo mejor es que las dos cosas van de la mano.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—Pero, aunque no lo crea, también sé bastante acerca de la tecnología de los puentes espaciales.

Ultra-Magnus quedó confundido.

—Entonces, ¿ayudaste a Ratchet a construir el...?

—¿Puente espacial?, sí —interrumpió —, sólo que no me gusta mucho divulgarlo, ni a él tampoco.

Magnus se mostró fascinado; ¿quién creería que un demoledor conocería de la tecnología puente-espacial?, muy pocos tal vez. Sin duda alguna, llegó a la conclusión de que Bulkhead era un elemento indispensable dentro del equipo.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más, soldado.

Bulkhead no dijo nada. Sintió que no debía hacerlo. Un simple gesto con el rostro, un movimiento cualquiera tal vez eran las mejores formas de agradecimiento ante tal comentario. Pero no hizo ninguno de los anteriores; prefirió agradecer con el silencio.

De repente, Ratchet se comunicó con Ultra-Magnus.

—_¿Señor?_

El líder se percató. Se detuvo.

—Espera Bulkhead.

Bulk lo vio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Qué ocurre Ratchet? —habló Magnus llevándose el dedo índice a la oreja. Bulkhead únicamente lo miraba.

—_El radar acaba de detectar una señal de vida._

—¿Dónde?

—_A un kilometro de su posición, cerca de la zona de basura y chatarra _—dijo —_, y es muy débil._

—¿Débil?

—_Tal vez esté herido._

Ultra-Magnus dudó de que si se trataba de un Autobot o un Decepticon.

—¿No es posible saber de quién es?

—_Debido a que está demasiado debilitada no es posible identificar de quién se trata._

El líder suspiró; eso complicaba las cosas.

—Está bien —dijo —, iré a investigar.

—_Ultra-Magnus..._ —habló de manera seria.

—¿Sí?

—_Te recomiendo que vayas con apoyo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de hace unos días._

Magnus razonó; en ese momento miró a Bulkhead, que sólo permanecía ahí quieto.

—Entendido.

—_En tu radar ya deben de estar las coordenadas de la ubicación_ —señaló el médico.

—Gracias por decirme.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—_Tengan cuidado... _—sugirió.

Y dejaron la charla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de nuevo Bulkhead.

Ultra-Magnus examinó por un instante el suelo; meditó, luego vio a su compañero.

—Necesito que me acompañes —dijo y soltó el objeto. Por consiguiente Bulkhead también.

—Pero, ¿a dónde?

—Ratchet detectó una forma de vida cerca de aquí —contestó —, y es débil.

Bulk se sorprendió.

—Pero, ¿de quién?

—No me lo dijo —respondió —, no es posible saberlo. Por eso tenemos que ir a investigar —y se transformó en tráiler.

Bulkhead se rascó la cabeza, luego volteó hacia con los demás, con una gesto de duda.

—Pero...

—Vamos Bulkhead, es una orden —señaló el líder.

No tuvo otra más que transformarse y acompañarlo.

Desde lo alto, Arcee los vio marcharse.

—¿A dónde van? —cuestionó.

Wheeljack los contempló también.

—Quizás surgió algo importante.

Luego de escuchar eso, Arcee mantuvo la vista un poco más para luego seguir trabajando.

* * *

Durante la travesía, Bulkhead y Ultra-Magnus conversaban.

—¿No cree que hubiera sido mejor que me hubiese quedado con los demás?

—Tenía pensado venir solo —contestó —pero Ratchet me pidió que viniera con compañía debido a lo que pasó hace unos días.

—Lo de los Predacons...

—Exacto —afirmó —, está vez sólo es un individuo el que se encontró, sin mencionar de que posiblemente esté herido. Pero nunca se sabe qué más puede haber por ahí. Por eso te pedí que vinieras conmigo; eres más fuerte que Smokescreen. Eres como un guardaespaldas.

—Entiendo.

Segundos después, en el radar de Ultra-Magnus apareció una señal de vida, parpadeando, se escuchaba un sonido agudo repetidas veces. Conducían por una zona parcialmente oscura.

—La detecto —dijo —, está muy cerca.

Siguieron un poco más, para que luego Ultra-Magnus se fuera frenando lentamente hasta detenerse. Se transformó. Bulkhead hizo lo mismo. El líder se volteó hacia con él.

—Sigamos a pie desde aquí.

En ese instante, el detector de Energon de Bulkhead comenzó también a emitir un sonido leve. Lo revisó.

—Detecto Energon más adelante.

Ultra-Magnus lo escuchó. Qué sorpresa.

—¿Energon?, pero si las reservas de Cybertron están agotadas.

Bulkhead pensó en la situación.

—Esto da miedo, ¿no le parece?

Ultra-Magnus únicamente miró hacia adelante, negando el temor. Avanzaron hasta llegar a una zona de escombros.

El sonido del mismo detector se volvió más repetitivo.

—Debe estar por aquí —señaló Bulkhead.

Ultra-Magnus se percató de una rareza en el suelo, lo que causó que se sorprendiera.

—¿Bulkhead...? —dijo. Éste volteó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mira el suelo.

Lo miró; había gotas de Energon derramadas que formaban un camino. No lo habían encontrado desde su punto inicial, sino desde un punto intermedio.

—Vaya —expresó algo impactado —, tal vez, después de todo, si está herido el sujeto.

—En ese caso, hay que apurarse —y sacó sus cañones. Bulkhead hizo lo mismo.

Ultra-Magnus empezó a caminar por la senda de sangre, sin despegar la mirada de la misma, salvo para observar el sitio de manera ocasional. Bulk iba detrás de él. Arribaron al último tramo, y al final de éste alcanzaron a ver el cuerpo de Shockwave, acostado sobre un montón de escombros y material inservible, con la cabeza abajo y los brazos caídos, dando a parecer que estaba muerto.


End file.
